Olympus Christmas
by aelitaisamazing
Summary: Christmas time! What a wonderful time! In Thalia's mind- no. Get over the crappy summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, as you probably know, I don't own Percy Jackson or Christmas, so don't get mad at me. Another thing, a second chance. This is not the best fic in the world, so sorry, okay?**

Chapter 1

_Aphrodite's POV_

Stupid Christmas. What's the point in Christmas anyway? Mistletoe, holly, wreaths, trees. Jolly people that become bitter enemies again once the holiday's over. That is what the other gods say. In my mind Christmas is more.

It's the season of wonderful relationships. Love is in full bloom. People treat each other so nicely. And there's always people hanging around the mistletoe to try their luck with some beautiful people. Oh, and of course there's the people who think Bah Humbug and stuff like that.

It's just they don't understand the importance of Christmas. It's the time of love. It's a shame we never celebrate it here.

It's time we fix that.

**000**

"Zeus, I say we celebrate Christmas this year. Just this once perhaps? To give the holiday a chance? You could leave all the planning to me! Oh, just think about it!"

"Aphrodite, if I say yes, will you leave me alone?" I nodded quickly. "Fine. We'll have Christmas."

"YES!"

Ares ran into the room.

"Whose fighting, coz I want in."

I hugged him. Then I hugged Zeus. Then I went around Olympus and hugged every god, muse, and immortal demigod there. This would be the perfect Christmas.

_Thalia Grace's POV_

I swear I'm going to go insane this December. I wish that I could destroy Christmas. It's pointless. Stupid lights flash everywhere. Stupid carols are playing nonstop, no matter where you go.

I hate it. I hate Christmas. I've hated it since I was little and stuck celebrating it with my mother. Especially when Jason wasn't there. Now, here I am, stuck being shunned by the Hunters. The Hunters and Artemis.

I don't even know what I did that was so wrong. But now I'm stuck trying to find Camp in freezing weather. I'm getting all these smiles. And some freak-lady came up and hugged me. She even knew my name somehow!

She must've been a stalker. Gods, I just hope life is bearable at Camp. If I can find camp. Where the fuck did it go? Who in the name of Hades moved it?

So, I walked to Percy's mom's apartment. I knocked on the door and was faced with Annabeth. What was she doing there? And gods, she was older than me! Wait, am I still fifteen?

"Thalia, gods, what are you doing here? I thought you'd be with the Hunters."

"Uh…" Damn it. I was hoping for Percy's mom to answer, not Annabeth. At least Percy's mom wouldn't ask a bunch of questions. "I- uh… got kicked out?"

She laughed like this was a joke. Gods, she probably thought it was. I thought she was a Daughter of Athena. Can't she tell fact from crap?

She pulled me in the apartment. She was smiling. Why is she so happy? Oh yeah, Christmas. Why does she even celebrate Christmas? It's so stupid.

"Look, Thalia's chosen to join us! See Thalia! There's Percy, Jason, Piper, Leo, Percy, Nico, and Clarisse! I don't even know why she came, but she did!"

"What happened to you?! Have you become possessed by the super happy hyper god?!" I was really scared. She even said Percy twice.

Why wouldn't Percy be here anyway? It's his mom's and Paul's apartment. Doesn't he live here too?!

"Hey Annabeth, you forgot me and Juniper. Do we not count as people?"

"Oh yeah, there's Grover and Juniper!"

I looked at Percy for help. All he did was grin. Then I looked at Piper.

"Annabeth, I think you should let Thalia at least sit down. Anyway, Whatcha here for?"

Why does that damn question keep popping up? Does it really matter that much? I'm here because I'm here.

"Well, the Hunters banished me from their ranks. Well, it was Artemis. So, now Phoebe's got the Lieutenant position, and uh… that's all. I got kicked out."

"Isn't it a funny joke?!" Something's clearly wrong with Annabeth. She's acting all loopy and stuff.

I looked around and noticed the bottle on the side table next the seat Annabeth was sitting in. Gods, she was drunk. I snatched the bottle away from the table and read the writing.

_Captain Morgan Rum_

Gods, she was drinking. Not only was she drinking, but she was drinking rum. What the fuck was going on?! I know Annabeth Chase. And Annabeth Chase does not drink. I threw the bottle at Percy, who just barely caught it.

His grin faded. And then it returned. He started to laugh. What the fuck? What was going on?

"I'm leaving, anyone care to help me find camp?" Surprisingly enough, Nico volunteered.

As we walked silently to camp, I felt kind of awkward.

I think Nico did too.

"Sooooo, Thalia, how did you get banished?" I looked at Nico quickly and realized that he was the same damn age as me. "Uh- nevermind. You excited for Christmas?"

I laughed (mentally just in case he likes Christmas). Then I tripped over my own feet and landed face first onto the ground.

"No." I said as I got up. "I don't."

"Oh."

I almost screamed at him that I'm still pretty mad about being banished. But he seemed to cower as soon as he spoke. That almost made me laugh. After all, you'd think the son of Hades wouldn't try to hide.

But then, he's always in the background. He's never really that involved with anything. Well, he was looking for Percy when he went missing. Still, not much was done by him.

So, I couldn't find camp, but I had walked past it like twenty million times. Gods, I felt like a moron. Not only that, but I could tell Nico was laughing at me inside his head. It was pretty obvious.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anyhting.**

Chapter 2

_Nico's POV_

Annabeth led Thalia into Percy's apartment, laughing. Honestly, I don't really understand why. It was Thalia. THALIA. Not only that, but Thalia looked as if she hadn't said nothing funny at all.

I wonder how everyone will act when they realize she's been drinking. I was clearly the only one that had noticed. Gods, she was drinking rum. RUM.

I don't know. I just wanted to get of the place. Annabeth was driving me insane with her endless laughter. She was laughing as she said everyone's name. She even said Percy twice. WE DON'T NEED TWO PERCYS!

One is hard enough to live with. All the flashing lights weren't helping my mood. They were annoying the shit out of me. The tree had a blue star on the top, and Percy was just sitting there, laughing at the lousy joke Leo had just said. Or maybe I didn't understand it.

I don't really care. I just want to get out of this crowded, too joyful, apartment. Thalia's presence was short. She wanted to get out of here as much as I did, maybe even more. She didn't even bother to hide it after she noticed Annabeth was drinking.

SHE HAD NOTICED AND SHE JUST GOT HERE! What the fuck was wrong with the other people in here? Really?

"I'm leaving, anyone care to help me find camp?" I got and nodded my head. It was a lucky break.

We were walking for a couple minutes.

"Soooo, Thalia, how did you get banished?" NO THAT WAS STUPID! "Uh- nevermind. You excited for Christmas?" What am I thinking? She's just been banished.

She tripped.

"No." She got up.

Wait, did she trip because I shocked her or because she wasn't paying attention to where she was walking? Then I realized she expected me to say something.

"Oh." I'm just glad I'm not the only one.

I sounded like a moron. She looked like she was about to laugh. But, we arrived.

"Well, here's camp. It hasn't moved since the last time you were here, so here it is. You know… here." I started to walk to my cabin. But I stopped and looked back. "Merry Christmas," I called to annoy her.

_Thalia's POV_

I wake this morning and see ANGRY HIPPIE ZEUS. I screamed unintentionally. Luckily, Jason hadn't been in here.

So, I get dressed and walk out of the cabin. The first thing I see is Travis Stoll and Katie Gardener making out under the mistletoe. Like I really needed to see that. Why do we have to celebrate Christmas?

What is the point in stupid Christmas anyway? I don't know. I don't care, because there isn't really a point. It's the most pointless holiday in the world.

I hate it. Have I said that already? I can't remember that well. I hate it more than anything else in the world. That's a lot of hate for those who don't know.

Why'd the mistletoe have to be so close to my cabin? I don't like it at all, okay? I hate it. It's worthless. It's just a plant people decided others had to make out underneath. It's a completely worthless idea.

I went down to breakfast and realize that Connor Stoll is staring at me. Naturally I had to know why. So, I walked over to him.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU STARING AT ME YOU LITTLE PERVERT?!" I punched him in the face.

"Uh- Merry Christmas?" I threw his oatmeal in French toast in his face. That was the wrong damn thing to say.

"Moron." I muttered under my breath. I walked back over to my table. It was quite lonesome.

"Hey Thalia. You seem a bit out of sorts." Jason had evidently seen my exhibition of pissed-off-ness.

"Shove off."

"O-okay?"

I didn't even bother eating any food. I walked back to my cabin and ran into Piper. She wasn't that bad really. It was weird thinking that she was dating my little brother that is now older than me.

"Hi Thalia, I'd watch out for Leo. Now that you're not a Hunter, he'll be going after you like his life depends on it. And in his mind, it probably does."

"Thanks."

I walked off again. I must seem quite anti-social. But I hate Christmas, have I mentioned that before? I can't quite remember. Oh fucking well. I don't care.

I got into my cabin and threw myself onto my bunk. Too bad the horn blew. It was Friday. And Fridays mean Capture the Flag.

Maybe I can take my anger out on the unknowing campers. I could definitely beat everyone else in Capture the Flag. Piece of cake.

Unless Percy and Nico are playing. And gods, Jason can fucking fly. That is so damn unfair. I'm older. I should get to fly. If my dad really is King of the Sky, he could get rid of my fear of heights and give me the ability to fly.

It makes me wonder if my dad likes Jason more than me. Yeah, Jason's easier to get along with and all that, but I'm not that bad. You just can't get on my bad side. I guess that can be kind of hard.

I stared at Angry Hippie Zeus. Seriously, when was this statue made? He doesn't look like that. Who made this anyway? It's shit.

I hope I don't get electrocuted for saying that. I still need to kill Artemis somehow. I'm struggling to come up with a plan. It's so fucking hard.

I went out reluctantly to join the rest of camp for Capture the Flag. Surprisingly enough (not), Nico wasn't there. He had probably gone to Camp Jupiter to see Hazel. Do they even let him in now?

Wait, no he was right over there. Shit, I didn't want him to be here. Stupid Nico had to ruin everything. Gods, he's gonna get the flag before I do. Unless we gang up on everyone else. I could do that.

I think he noticed I was looking at him, because it looked like he blushed a little. No, I was probably hallucinating. He wouldn't blush. He's Nico.

I decided that it'd be best if I asked him ahead of time, before he gets the flag before me.

"Uh- Nico, you can like shadow travel and stuff and I'm pretty damn fast so, I was thinking that we could like make this small two person alliance… for the game. You know, you distract people, and I get the flag real fast. Then the game will be over quickly."

"Yeah, okay."


	3. Chapter 3

**DOn't own anything. Okay? Okay.**

Chapter 3

_Jason's POV_

You know that random moment when you notice your older sister that's younger than you is talking to Nico di Angelo? I was a part of one of those moments. It was pretty awkward. After all, I know like- Nico led us to the House of Hades and everything, but I don't really trust him.

But Thalia walked over and started talking to him like it was nothing. She was just talking. I don't like it. It bothered me. More than Angry Hippie Zeus.

That is a lot for those who don't realize it. Angry Hippie Zeus is quite disturbing. When something is more disturbing than that statue, it is very disturbing.

Everyone who's seen the statue would understand. Only at that time. If they haven't, they will never understand. They should feel sorry for me. I have to see it all the time. Anyway, so Thalia was talking to NICO.

SHE CAN'T TALK TO NICO! WHAT IS SHE THINKING?!

_Thalia's POV_

I don't know what's wrong with Jason. I just looked over and saw him having sort panic attack or something. He was having spasms too, so I don't know. It looked disturbing.

"Is your brother okay?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine. Watch." I walked over to Jason and smacked him across the face. He immediately became still. "See, fine."

Then I walked into the woods with Nico. I don't know what the fuck was wrong with him (him means Jason). Not Nico, he was acting normally depressed. I guess Nico isn't really depressing.

He just looks so fucking ominous! That's it! His dark demeanor and sullen look makes him appear ominous! He isn't really that bad!

I am a complete genius.

**000**

My plan went perfectly. Until Nico got sloppy and let Clarisse past him. I did the most rational thing I could do. I climbed a tree and jumped from tree until I was over on our side.

Then I jumped to the ground and laughed loudly. Nico looked a bit pissed off at me for just letting Clarisse kick his ass, but who cares? I got the flag!

The game was over so I went back to my cabin and decided that trying to kill Artemis would take too much effort. I decided that ruining Christmas would be much easier. After all, all I have to do is take out Aphrodite and I win!

It is a genius idea, except I've got to figure out how to crush Aphrodite in my fist. It can't be that hard though. SHE'S APHRODITE, THE MOST WORHTLESS OF ALL THE OLYMPIAN GODS! I can definitely win. I shall be the winner of a game that is not really a game!

I walked out of my cabin in a much better mood and saw Jason making out with Piper. Damn mistletoe had to be right over there! I really didn't want to see my brother and his girlfriend making out.

I walked by like I had seen nothing at all. And I tried so hard to get that out of my mind, but it was pretty hard. I knocked on the door of the Athena Cabin very loudly. Annabeth is a strategist and I'm not, so who better to ask?

It was Malcolm that answered though. Not Annabeth.

"Sorry Thalia, Annabeth isn't here. She's uh- I don't know where, so bye!" Gods, he was cheerful. Even though he didn't know where Annabeth was. She was my only chance!

Don't people realize I'm trying to get through the Holiday?

I wasn't paying attention so I ran into Nico. He looked up and then stared at his feet. I didn't know why. Then I realized we were awfully close to my cabin. It took me five minutes to understand that I was under the mistletoe with Nico.

And by that time, the whole camp was around us, waiting for us to kiss. Gods damn it. Damn mistletoe. Have I mentioned that I hate Christmas?

"Watcha waiting for Thalia?! Kiss the guy already!" I was going to kill Drew. She is a complete bitch to everyone in the world.

I was standing there, staring at Nico like a moron. I never thought it'd be me under this damn thing of mistletoe. This is Nico's fault for being where I was walking. It is his entire fault. It's not my fault. It's his. I didn't do anything other than walk.

Nico seemed to be just as confused as I was. Actually I wasn't confused at all. Just pissed off.

What is this is Nico's way of getting back at me for letting Clarisse kick his ass? Gods, this was a good plan.

It was making both of us look like fools. I doubt he planned this. I bet Aphrodite did! It seems so much like her. This just makes me want to kill her even more! The only good thing she's done is have Piper as her daughter. And Silena. That was good too!

Those are the only ones though.

"This better be quick," I whispered to Nico through clenched teeth. He nodded quickly. "Not you nodding. The whole damn mistletoe thing."

I shut my eyes and leaned it quickly in order to get it over with. No way Artemis will ever un-banish me now. At least it was quick, because I'd kill myself right now if it wasn't.

I ran off. Well, not really. I tried to act calm and stuff like that. All I could think about was how I was going to kill Drew and Aphrodite. I walked away. I didn't run. I walked. I was not going to run away. Never, or my name isn't Thalia. It is Thalia though, so HA!

I hate Christmas. I hate it so fucking much, that I can't even use words to describe how much I hate it. It's a worthless holiday. Really, all holidays are useless. I don't think people realize that.

I went back to the Athena cabin to see if Annabeth was there yet.

"No Thalia. ANNABETH IS NOT HERE! What don't you understand about that? It is a simple sentence. I don't know where she is, okay?" At least someone was annoyed. Malcolm's face was red, which made me grin.

I went to the Poseidon cabin, because Percy and Annabeth are dating after all. I almost knocked on the door and decided not to. I could find Annabeth later. It's not like it's gonna kill me. So, I went back to my cabin and made sure that I was nowhere near the mistletoe.

Then I left because that statue was bothering me. I hate whoever made that damn statue. I hate it so fucking much.


	4. Chapter 4

**SOrry I haven't updated. Of course that only matters if you care enough to look daily at what stories have been updated. Still, I've been juggling Basketball, Algebra, and holiday stuff. That is why. Do NOT kill me.**

* * *

Chapter4

_Aphrodite's POV_

I love Christmas! This year is so wonderful! Except for the fact that Thalia keeps on being a buzz kill. She's all like- _I hate Christmas and everyone who celebrates it and- and… uh… MISTLETOE!_

Naturally, I had to do something. Especially after she left Nico alone. So, I gave Percy and Annabeth Free Meal Coupons at some restaurant. They left and Thalia went to the Athena Cabin.

Then Malcolm told her that Annabeth wasn't there and she got deep in thought. Then she walked off and into Nico under the mistletoe.

Word travels so quickly around camp nowadays. It's fascinating. Almost everyone was gathered around them in five minutes. I was smiling so much. As soon as they kissed, Thalia walked off. She was extremely mad.

"Have I ruined Thalico?!" Artemis looked at me strangely. "Nothing you'd understand Arty, being a maiden goddess and everything."

"Right." She sounded sarcastic. How could she be sarcastic if she's never- "Aphrodite, stop talking to yourself."

"I was not!"

"Since when is, _She sounded sarcastic. How could she be sarcastic if she's never-_ not talking to yourself?"

Evidently, I said that out loud. I feel quite stupid right now. No matter! I shall fix Thalico. As soon as I get Thalia to like Christmas. I have to get Nico to like Christmas too. This will be difficult.

"Aphrodite!"

"Sorry."

_Thalia's POV_

I hate this. I bet Aphrodite had all this arranged. This is bull shit. Why should I have to celebrate a holiday I hate?

Not only that, Mr. D has scheduled a mandatory party. MANDATORY! I'd much rather die than attend a shitty Christmas party. Maybe I can get Ares to kill me! That'd be easier. Wait, would I go to Elysium after being banished and everything?

I don't want to go to Asphodel or the Fields of Punishment. Asphodel's boring, and the Fields of Punishment are torture. That why they're the Fields of Punishment.

**000**

Sitting at a table, being a wallflower (or is it a tableflower?), isn't my best idea.

I'm very bored. And it turns out Annabeth was at some fancy schmancy restaurant with some stupid name. My problems are much more important than her love-life with Percy. Really! They are so much fucking more important!

I hate this oh so very much. The only other one not talking to anyone is Nico. Like I'm gonna go talk to him!

I gave into my boredom and walked over to him.

"Uh- hey, sorry about earlier and the whole 'letting Clarisse kick your ass' thing. I panicked. I uh… sorry?"

"Yeah, okay."

"Can I sit or do you want me to leave you alone?"

"Be my guest." I don't know whether he meant to sit down or go away, so I sat down.

"Do you not like the Holidays?"

"No, I hate them. Why?"

"You seemed to be fine with them at Percy's mom's place." He laughed. It was like he was laughing at me for being stupid.

"I was faking it. Why do think I volunteered to show you where camp was? That I liked you? Whenever you're around it reminds me of the Hunters and Bianca. I just needed to get out of there." That stung, because I did think (in the back of my head) that he did like me.

"Fine. I'll see you around." I stormed out of the Big House and to my cabin.

I wasn't going to put up with this. It was complete bull shit. I shouldn't have to put up with this. This is Artemis's fault. I am ready to kill her now.

I will throw her into Tartarus without hesitation. It will be so easy now.

I was so stupid. How could I think that he liked me?

_Nico's POV_

That was the stupidest thing I have ever done. I've listened to Minos. Tried to kill Percy. Went into the Labyrinth alone. Telling Thalia that I don't like her was worse than those put together.

She just apologized for letting Clarisse "kick my ass". Honestly, after like- ten seconds of being beat up- I shadow traveled away to our side of the forest. I pretty much told her that I hated her.

I feel like a moron. Maybe I should go apologize. No, she'll realize I didn't mean it. Only an idiot wouldn't.

I went to my cabin and decided to Iris message Hazel. She's better with people than I am.

"Merry Christmas Nico!"

"Yeah, Merry Christmas to you too Hazel," I could hardly even understand what I was saying. "Everything's quite festive, huh?"

"Yes, I love Christmas! I can't believe the gods are actually doing this! I heard it's all been Venus's idea. I think it was a wonderful idea! What about you?"

"It's amazing." I don't think she heard the sarcasm in my voice.

"I sent you a gift. I hope it reaches Camp Half-Blood in time. I think you'll like it a lot. Either that or it'll make you a little suicidal." I've always loved gifts that make me suicidal. What a great idea.

"I'll wait for it." She really didn't hear how unexcited I was. She clearly couldn't see it either.

"Nico, I'm going to be late for the war game, so bye!"

"Bye."

She was too cheerful and didn't even help my problem. That was a waste of a drachma that I'm not getting back. It was a waste of time too. Yeah, I got to see Hazel, but she was so wrapped up in Christmas. It seems like the only other person who doesn't like Christmas hates me as much as she hates the holiday.

I can be a moron. I'm sure she won't be so pissed off tomorrow. It'll be back to normal. Maybe I'll go to the Underworld for the Holiday. Wait, Persephone's there. I hate her. There is a lot of hate right now.

Fuck this. I've got to go do something. I'll Iris message Thanatos. That's something. Wait, I'm out of drachmas. That is bullshit. Bloody drachmas are stupid. I don't know what to do. I looked out my one window and saw Percy and Annabeth snogging.

"STUPID MISTLETOE! I'M SO FED UP WITH THE HOLIDAY! WHY THE FUCK DID APHRODITE HAVE TO COME UP WITH THIS STUPID IDEA ANYWAY?! I FUCKING HATE THIS SEASON! I DON'T CARE WHETHER IT'S SUPPOSED TO HAPPY OR NOT! I'D RATHER BE SYMMETRICALLY PARANOID LIKE DEATH THE KID!"

Someone knocked on my door. I opened it slowly and saw Thalia. She looked pretty pissed off but kind of amused. Like she knew I was going to scream eventually.

Then she flipped me off. Then she walked off towards her cabin. It might not have the best thing to do. It kept my mind off the holiday though. It pissed me off so much that I shadow traveled straight in front of the Zeus Cabin door.

* * *

**Okay, I don't any of this (I wish I did). And if you noticed the Soul Eater reference- GOOD FOR YOU!**


	5. Chapter 5

**To DogsAreAwesome, thanks for reviewing.**

**To some random person that didn't sign in that's name just came up as Guest, considering today is Christmas, I'll be continuing after today.**

**To the entire lot of you, thanks for reading this. (Especially since it's not that good)**

* * *

Chapter 5

_Nico's POV_

Thalia hadn't even made it to the door. I was there already though. She looked pretty surprised to see me there.

"What do you want? If it's something stupid leave me alone."

"You are such a bitch you know that?! No wonder everyone hates it when you're around during the holiday! I hate Christmas, but I don't act like I want to kill everyone who celebrates it! You need to get over you stupid anger and at least act like you're enjoying yourself! Not even that! Just put a stupid smile on your face and act like nothing's wrong! Can you even do that much?!"

That was a very stupid thing to say. Thalia shoved my back against the door and had a knife at my neck.

"Listen here you son of a bitch, I have my reasons for being this way, and trust me, you'd act the way I do if your life has been as shitty as mine has. It hasn't though so shut the fuck up about what I should and shouldn't do. You may have a dead sister and mother, but at least your mother cared about you and your sister. At least you have decent memories. Now, GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY BEFORE I KILL YOU!"

"You're holding me against the door." She let go and practically threw me to the side. "Thanks."

She didn't say a word as she entered the Zeus Cabin. Not even ten seconds later. She left. She muttered something, but I could hear it properly.

_Thalia's POV_

"Damn statue."

Nico was still standing where I threw him. What a moron. He has no clue why I hate Christmas. At least his mom cared about him and Bianca. At least the ten years he had with his family had decent times. So what his mom's dead? Mine is too. So what Bianca's dead? My life is ruined.

Why should I give a damn about his life when mine is fucked up enough? He has no clue at all why I hate Christmas! I have a perfectly good reason that I'd rather not mention. I don't care what he thinks. Why should I?

I HATE CHRISTMAS SO FUCKING MUCH! DO PEOPLE NOT REALIZE THAT?! IT'S STUPID, POINTLESS, AND DOWNRIGHT DEPRESSING!

I walked very darkly to where I used to be a tree. I sat down in front of it and started to cry. I don't even know what the date is. With my luck I've still got a week till the holiday's over. This is too horrible. I'm sick of Christmas. I hate it so much.

Why can't anyone realize that this is driving me insane? Christmas was bad enough when I was little. It was worse when Jason was gone. Now I'm at camp and it feels ten times worse than when I was a small child. It's absolutely terrible for me, but nobody knows. They're so stupid. Can they not see sense, not even a bit? Or are they too blind to see anything?

Why is it always me that has something horrible happen to them? It isn't like nobody else has, but my mom died (not too bad really), and my brother went missing and ended up being traded to Hera as a peace offering. That is completely stupid. Who thought of it?

Because I hate them. I hate a lot of things I guess. Still, Hera took my little brother and had him raised by a she-wolf goddess. Who in the name of Hades does that? A psycho-path, only a psycho-pathic goddess.

I had nothing else to do. I sat and cried like a moron who has no life. **(A/N: No offense to those who sit in front trees and cry)** It was stupid. I'm stupid. Christmas is stupid. I hate it, I hate it, I hate it. I'm sick of all of this shit. Life would be easier if I had died instead of becoming a tree. I'd be in Elysium for saving Annabeth, Luke, and Grover. And I wouldn't have to put up with any of this. I hate this.

It isn't fair to me at all, not at all. I don't deserve this at all. I was the Lieutenant of Artemis. I was banished for no reason at all. I have suffered so much this month alone. Why me? Why couldn't it be someone else for once?! Just once?

I think this is driving me insane. I'm sitting in front of the tree I used to be and crying. This is killing me and I'll be dead by morning with my luck. Isn't it wonderful? I hate this so much.

There was a noise. Naturally, I did not trust this noise. I did not trust this noise any more when I realized it was Leo. I gave him a death glare that sent him running off. I started to laugh through my tears.

Then I realized someone else was watching me. Aphrodite was probably sitting in some Barbie Pink room eating popcorn like this is some movie. To her it was probably the best movie in the world. And she'd probably take it as heartbreak and shit like that. I'm not heartbroken. I'm just probably mentally unstable. I am not heartbroken. Any moron can see that. I hate this.

Aphrodite is acting like I'm some actress. I'm not. I'm an average demigod that's been banished by Lady Artemis. That's all. I'm nothing else at all. She's entirely insane if she thinks I'm heartbroken. It's complete insanity. I'm not heartbroken.

"Stupid Aphrodite. Stupid Christmas. Stupid mistletoe. Stupid mom. Why can't I be a Hunter still? What did I do wrong? What did Artemis think was wrong? Why did I have to get dumped here? Why couldn't I find here when it was exactly where it was before? What's wrong with me?" I jumped a foot when someone answered my question.

"Nothing. You're perfect. If anything, you're the only sane person here. If that's enough. Of course it isn't. Nobody wants to merely be sane. Mostly everyone is sane. If you're not then everyone else should be in a mental hospital."

I turned to look at the speaker but couldn't see them.

"Uh- who are you?"

"It doesn't really matter does it?" Whoever-it-is has a point. "Just don't let the Holiday bother you. After all, it's in two days."

I tried to figure out who it was. The only thing I know was that it was guy. Dammit. Who was this person? It's going to bother me now. Gods damn it.

* * *

**Sorry about the end of this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

***loud applause coming from you lot whilst I walk out from behind a curtain* **

**Three updates in three days. It is a miracle. The only reason I was able to manage today was the fact that there was a snowstorm where I live. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 6

_Aphrodite's POV_

Oh, this is beautiful. Who cares if Thalia likes Christmas? NICO JUST SNUCK UP ON HER SAID ALL THAT TO HER! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW HE THOUGHT ABOUT THALIA THAT WAY! How could I know not know?

I feel like a failure in love goddessing. That isn't even a word. But it is now. I am a failure in love goddessing. Now I'm a failure in grammar too. This is terrible! Really I could care less about the grammar part. I'm not the goddess of grammar.

I'm the goddess of love for those who don't know! Still, this is so beautiful! It's just like a movie! I should go to my pink movie room and watch this whilst I eat popcorn. That is a wonderful idea!

I grabbed a bag of microwavable popcorn and ran to my pink movie room. I'm the only one who comes in here, so it's mine officially. Don't argue with official ownership, it is very pointless, because the ownership is official. Arguing is useless so get over it! I own the room, not you! I will actually fight for this room!

Arty walked into the room as I sat down, which made me jump. She tried to avoid coming in here. She only came when it's necessary. I guess she thinks the color pink signifies something that goes with dating.

"Aphrodite, Zeus has called a 'very important' meeting." She ran off immediately after she finished speaking.

I sadly moped to the really big Meeting Room/Hall Thingy. I really didn't want to go. I wanted to watch the movie that isn't really a movie but is actually reality. That seems uh- complicated. It doesn't even make much sense to me, but it is what it is so don't argue over it, okay?!

I walked in and everyone was staring at me which kind of made me feel a bit awkward. Not much, but it did. Every single Olympian god was sitting in their individual throne. Hephaestus looked like he was about to die laughing, if he could die. That was highly intelligent, wasn't it? I thought something highly intelligent. I smiled politely.

"Take your seat Aphrodite." Zeus seemed a little grumpy. "As you know we've been celebrating Christmas this year, Greek and Roman. The question is do we celebrate next year? Many of our children are enjoying themselves this-"

"Except Thalia and Nico. Maybe this should be the only year. I don't really like it that much. It is quite silly. Does anyone else think so, or is it just me? Anyone?" Arty never was fond of celebrating. Apollo of course disagrees over this. Of course he does. Those two are opposites.

"I like it." Dionysus said. "It gives me an excuse to throw parties. Of course, I can't have wine with a bunch of minors, but it is sort of fun. Not as fun as the parties here, but okay. Kay?"

"No! I don't want to celebrate anymore! Next, we'll be celebrating New Year's! I don't want that!" Poor Arty. She really doesn't like this does she? Maybe she'll think about banishing people now, because Thalia is pretty messed up now.

"That's a good idea Arty! Let's celebrate New Year's next! It's only in a week! Let's do it!" Apollo and Artemis had very different opinions. Which one would Zeus favor? "I even have a haiku!" Various groans.

"_I like partying/ I'm definitely the best/ No one is better."_

"Apollo that was terrible. I think I'm going to puke. Oh wait, I can't! At least I don't think I can."** (A/N: Can gods puke?)** I feel bad for Artemis. "Please. I am begging on my knees, but I don't want to get on the ground, so could you imagine that I am?"

_Thalia's POV_

I woke in front of the tree that I used to be. I evidently had fallen asleep. Maybe I should go to breakfast. No, I need to eat something edible. I will not sit here and eat dirt. Granted that is edible, but it doesn't taste the best. I know it for a fact; don't ask why.

I got to my feet and walked slowly to the Dining Pavilion. People were whispering in hushed voices. Honestly, I was just hungry. It doesn't really matter. I should eat something that tastes decent. What time is it anyway? I sat down at the Zeus table with Jason.

"Thalia, didn't you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"From now on, we're celebrating Christmas every year."

I dropped my fork that I was going to use to eat. I was stuck with the damn holiday for the rest of my life (until I die). Maybe I should kill myself now. That way I don't have to put up with the pointless chaos and happiness. Bitter enemies become friends for the season then go at each other's throats as soon as the one day ends.

I left the pavilion without eating at all. I walked back to the tree I used to be. I sat like a numb person put under anesthesia, except I wasn't unconscious. I was alive and awake. It is not fair. I hate this. Why? Why put this fucking punishnnment on me?

Do the gods really hate me that much? I'm not that hard to get along with. I know that much. They must hate me more than I thought they did. I BET ARTEMIS IS IN ON THIS NOW TOO! JUST TO SHUN ME EVEN MORE AND TO MAKE ME SUFFER! HOW DARE SHE AND APHRODITE DO THIS TO UNDESERVNG ME! I DO NOT DESERVE THIS SUFFERING! I'D MUCH RATHER DIE! Fuck them and the rest of the damn gods.

"Someone throw me in Tartarus."

"You don't want to be stuck there. Trust me Thalia; it's a part of hell."

I turned and saw Nico. He was smiling and it looked like he had gotten over what happened last night after I flipped him off. At least he doesn't stay pissed off long. Too bad it makes it hard to stay mad at him. It bothers me quite a bit.

"Oh really? I didn't know that. How long has it? Tartarus is a part of hell. I can't believe it."

I started to smile. At least there was something humorous about today. Tartarus a part of hell. Like I didn't know that. Nico didn't seem very ominous right at now.

"Listen, Thalia, I didn't mean what I said at the party. Sorry. Really, I swear on the Styx I didn't."

"No."

"What more do you want? I just swore on the Styx." I hadn't even paid attention to what he was saying because it sounded like something on one of Aphrodite's lousy movies. I hate those movies so fucking much.

"What were you saying?"

"I didn't mean what I said to you at the party. I am sorry. Happy now?" I shrugged. "I'm taking that as I yes whether it is or not, because you're just going to prolong this."

"Who uses the word prolong in casual conversation? Just you. Or does that symmetry obsessed guy say prolonged too?" I laughed. He hates Death the Kid so much it's hilarious.

I tried to pass off my laughter as coughing but failed miserably. Then I choked and continued to laugh insanely. Death the Kid doesn't give Nico much of a reputation. One time a kid came to camp. When he found Nico was Hades's son, he asked Nico if he had a symmetry obsession. The Hunter happened to be here at the time, so I witnessed the entire event. I laughed.

"Alright you win. You probably think it's a game anyway. One more thing though. You've got to tell me why you hate the holiday so much. No cutting corners, understand?"

I nodded and realized that the humor had left entirely.


	7. Chapter 7

**I know you all are amzed by the fact that I have put up two chapters in one day. I myself am impressed with my work because I never work this well in one day. That's why I only scrape suitable grades (suitable for my parents). **

**Now, I don't want to get everyone's hopes up... here goes. I do not own Wal-Mart. *tomatoes being thrown at me while you all are booing* It is a sad truth, but it's true.**

* * *

Chapter 7

_Thalia's POV_

"I hate Christmas and my mom's the reason…"

_I got home from kindergarten, walked in the door, sat down at the table and started to color in a coloring book. Winter break had just started and I actually was excited for Christmas. I was like five or something like that. I don't know. It was like twenty years ago._

_I remember the moment. At school, students- sixth graders- called my mom a prostitute. I was only five so I didn't know what that meant but I could tell it wasn't the best thing in the world. The way they said it. _

_My mom was an actress and everything, so you know that was how we got money and stuff. Turns out that wasn't the only way. I realized my mom wasn't at home so I called the television set place. She wasn't there either place. She wasn't there either._

_I knocked on her bedroom door. She told me that she had a headache. It was lie. She was being a slut. Of course I wasn't thinking that. I just thought she had headache. She had lied._

_When she came out of her room there was a man about to leave. Before he left, he introduced himself though. What a nice thing to do. I didn't care about his name. All I wanted was to know how he got it the apartment. My mom had let him in. _

_When he left, I asked my mom about him. And what a prostitute was. I found out, and the rest doesn't really matter. It was terrible, and the lousy things she would do would get worse until she died of drunk driving._

I told the story quickly and tried to say it one breath, but it didn't work. Someone finally knew why I hated Christmas. It was a good reason. I had a good reason to hate Christmas entirely.

_Nico's POV_

"Well, uh… you know, nobody here's a prostitute, 'cept maybe Drew. But we all knew that, didn't we?" That wasn't probably the smartest thing to say. "It makes sense why you hate the holiday." She shook her head.

"It's silly. It happened years ago but I still can't forget. I wish I could, and then maybe I could be normal. But it did happen and I can't forget it."

"I don't think anyone could forget something like that. I'd be surprised. I'd be worried for their sanity if they could."

I think she was smiling. It was hard to tell since she was staring at the ground. I sat down next to her. It was quite awkward. I didn't know what to say. It's pretty hard to follow up a story like that with a casual conversation. How am I supposed to talk now? Help me anyone please.

Maybe it's supposed to be one of those quiet moments. I hate movies where that happens a lot. They get really annoying and awkward. Just like right now. I started to twist my ring around my finger. That didn't help.

"Nico…"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you not like Christmas?" That didn't help either.

"Nothing like your reason. Bianca's gone and so is my mom." It sounded stupid. She's gonna start swearing at me. "It's pretty silly."

"Not really. I guess it just matters on your point of view." This was awkward. I've never really had this long of a conversation with Thalia. It's not very casual either. It is quite stiff.

What do I say now? Can I leave? That seems rude though. She'd probably hate me again. What the fuck do I do?

I glanced at Thalia and decided that I should just sit here. It's Christmas Eve and I don't have anything else to do anyway. Oh well. I looked at Thalia once again and she was looking at me. I looked at my feet immediately. Thalia was laughing.

"I'm gonna go eat. Care to join me?" She was suddenly so casual. How did she do that? I shrugged.

I looked over and saw Leo, poorly concealed by bushes. He clearly didn't realize that we could see him. I doubt he heard Thalia's story. But she clearly didn't want to stay. I don't blame her. Leo can be a pest at all the time. His jokes are terrible too.

He looks like Hazel's ex-boyfriend too. Most people don't have that happen to them. Most people don't look just like their great-grandfather. I suppose some do. I only know Leo.

I followed Thalia to the pavilion. We probably wouldn't get anything to eat, but I think Thalia just wanted to get away from Leo. We actually did get food. It might've been because it's Christmas Eve. I don't know why.

Just as soon as I sat down at Hades table, Chiron came out and had Thalia go to the Big House. I don't know why but it made me feel more awkward. Maybe because I'm the only one sitting and eating. Everyone is somewhere else.

I wonder what Chiron wanted with Thalia. I don't really know.

_Thalia's POV_

I sat nervously in a chair looking at Chiron. He looked confident. The exact opposite of me. I wanted to scream that I didn't do anything wrong.

"The worst thing I've done is throw French toast and oatmeal into Connor's face! And maybe flip Nico off! And call Connor a pervert, but that's hardly wrong! I ADMIT I HAD PLANNED TO THROW ARTEMIS AND APHRODITE IN TARTARUS, BUT THAT WOULD TAKE TOO MUCH EFFORT! SO I DIDN'T! I MAY HAVE BEEN THINKING SOME PRETTY AWFUL THINGS, BUT I NEVER DID ANYTHING WRONG!"

"Thalia, I didn't have you come for any of that. Mostly because I didn't know about any of it. Thank you for telling me though. It explains why Connor was covered in oatmeal and French toast on Friday. It has nothing to do with why you're here though. It has been _requested_ by the gods that you dress like an elf tonight. Could you tell Nico that he has to dress like the overweight man?" I nodded numbed and ran. I didn't stop running. I ran to my cabin (stupid).

I ran out and tried to find a better spot to panic. I could go back to the tree that I used to be, but people would check there immediately. I took a taxi to Wal-Mart. It was the absolute best I could think of and it wasn't that good.

"You doing late shopping?" the driver asked carelessly. I shook my head. "Watcha doing then kid?"

"Hiding from my friends and family." He shrugged like it was the most normal thing in the world. Maybe it was to him. There are a lot of weird people in New York **(A/N: If you live in New York, this doesn't mean you particularly)**. He slammed on the brakes, which practically choked me because of the seat belt. He laughed at me cruelly.

Watch it be Hermes. That's just my luck isn't it? It's probably Hermes or Apollo. He's probably Hermes, because I've got terrible luck like that. I ran into Wal-Mart quickly. I went straight to the electronic department, which probably wasn't smart. Being in a store isn't really that smart though.

I should've brought money for food to eat. I haven't eaten at all today. That isn't right at all! I'm practically starving myself unwillingly. Is there a god of food? Perhaps they would bless me with decent food or water.

I'll most likely end up being arrested for loitering, because people are stupid enough to think that hiding in Wal-Mart is loitering. Maybe Percy's mom will be here and give me something to eat. That is probably far too hopeful. Like Percy's mom will just happen to be here now.

"Thalia, is there a reason you're in Wal-Mart by chance?"


	8. Chapter 8

**This is a lot later than I wanted to post this chapter, but this is the end. I do not own PJO or HoO, so get over it. I also do not own Wal-Mart (as stated in the last chapter) and I also do not own Oreos. Well, at least I don't own the company. I've got a package downstairs, but that doesn't really matter right now. **

**Again thanks to the random person listed as Guest. **

**Here it is...**

* * *

Chapter 8

_Thalia's POV_

I can't believe it. It may not be Percy's mom, but hey- Rachel's rich! Maybe she could lend me some food. Wait- she hates me. She most definitely hates me.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS THALIA! I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD EVER SEE YOU IN WAL-MART! WHAT A SURPRISE! I STILL HATE YOU, BUT AS MUCH I USED TO! I SUPPOSE RIGHT NOW IT'S JUST A STRONG DISLIKE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! ISN'T IT DANGER- I'm yelling aren't I?" What the fuck? Can she not realize that she's yelling? "Sorry I am-"

"Do you have food I can eat? I haven't eaten all day Rachel. If I die, it could be your entire fault! Wouldn't it be terrible if I- Thalia- died because you didn't give me food?" She smiled graciously at me for a while. I was kind of disturbed by the smiling and staring at me.

"Sure. She handed me an unopened package of Oreos from her handbag/purse. "Hope you have a very, very Merry Christmas."

I snatched the Oreo package out of her hands quickly. HA I HAVE FOOD! THANK YOU TO THE GOD OF FOOD IF THERE IS ONE! YOU ARE MY FAVORITE GOD! GOD OF FOOD I LOVE YOU! DO NOT THINK OF IT AS IF I LOVE YOU SO MUCH THAT I'LL DO SOMETHING I'LL REGRET LATER ON WITH YOU! DO NOT!

Rachel skipped of happily. Then she stopped and grabbed her phone out of her pocket. She said yeah, uh-huh, and sure a couple of times, which made me panic greatly.

Then she ran over and grabbed my head suddenly. I screamed. You can't blame me. Having Rachel Dare randomly attack you in Wal-Mart is terrifying. Just think of the ways she could subdue me with a paintbrush. It is terrifying.

I screamed again when she pulled a paintbrush out of her handbag/purse. She jabbed the handle in my neck. It didn't pierce my skin, but the stupid thing hit some nerve and caused me to faint right there in Wal-Mart.

_Nico's POV_

It's pretty disturbing to see Rachel dragging Thalia to camp. She was dressed all-Christmassy and stuff like that. And Thalia was wearing the same thing she was earlier. So, Rachel was dragging Thalia to the Big House, and she was wearing the mad grin like she done something insane. The mad grin and Christmas attire didn't help anything. It was just giving the affect that Rachel was insane.

She had the collar of Thalia's jacket in one hand (which is how she was dragging Thalia) and a paint brush in the other. She had her handbag-purse-thing over her shoulder. I don't know how she managed to do it. Maybe the Mist made Thalia appear to be a dog on a leash, which would be quite amusing to see.

The oracle looked exhausted so I volunteered to finish what she had started, except perhaps not exactly the ways she wanted. Rachel walked off to find Annabeth and Piper. I picked Thalia up bridal style and carried her to the Zeus Cabin.

It was fairly simple except when I got to the door, Thalia regained consciousness and punched me square in the nose. Out of shock, I dropped her accidently (maybe not so accidently). When she hit the ground, she kind of made the weird noise. I wanted to run.

Running away from Thalia would have been a good choice. I was stupid enough not to run away from her.

"WHAT THE HADES JUST HAPPENED?!" She was glaring at me. I backed up slowly, not wanting her to attack me.

She got up and continued to glare at me harshly.

"Sorry, I just thought that having Rachel dragging you around would be worse, so… er… uh, there you have it." This was evidently a suitable answer in some odd way.

"Why didn't you just wake me up? I'd have preferred that quite a bit more than being dropped on the ground. Damn Nico, do you just drop people like that all the time? You should learn not to drop people,"

"You punched me in the face! Sorry I dropped you!"

"Just because I punched you doesn't mean you have to drop me on the ground automatically. Why would you drop me?!"

"YOU PUNCHED ME IN THE FACE! IS THAT NOT CLEAR TO YOU, BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW HOW TO CLARIFY! YOU PUNCHED MY FACE AS SOON AS YOU WOKE UP!"

"Damn it! Why didn't you wake me up you moron?! That would have been simpler for you, and me too." I scowled at her and began to walk away angrily.

Then I stopped and turned around to look at her.

"Sorry," I muttered. I started off again.

"Nico… wait. I uh… shouldn't have-"

I didn't let her finish whatever she was going to say. I pulled her into a kiss, and surprisingly enough, she didn't try to kill me. I don't know how long it was. It didn't seem like it was long, but the entire camp had gathered around us. I don't know how they always know when we're doing something, but not anyone else. Aphrodite must have done something to their minds to make them act that way.

_Thalia's POV_

Really, I never thought. Never did I think. Never in a million years or however long I would live if I hadn't been banished from the Hunters. I returned the kiss, and I realized that the whole camp had gathered around us. I broke the kiss to tell Nico this fact, but it was pointless. He already knew.

"Alright, there isn't anything to see here. It's just another mistletoe thing." We were ten feet away from the mistletoe.

"The mistletoe's over there Thalia!"

"Damn it Annabeth! I thought you were the smart one! Have you gotten drunk again?!" Laughs from around us erupted. "Just clear off all of you! You hear?" Of course they could hear me. I was yelling, although some people (or centaurs) call it screaming.

The crowd left, clearly disappointed by the fact that I didn't kill Nico. Actually, I think only Clarisse was interested in seeing that. The Aphrodite Cabin (except maybe Piper) was probably screaming some silly couple name in their empty heads.

I turned back to Nico, who was smiling pretty stupidly.

"What happened to you?" I was smiling to actually, but he didn't know that at all, so he won't learn.

"I was just thinking about how you didn't kill me and how long I wanted to do that without mistletoe."

"By the way Nico, you're supposed to dress up like the 'over weight man' as Chiron puts it. Good luck with that." I almost broke down with laughter over it.

"You really had to say that now?" I could imagine Aphrodite crying over this. She's probably still acting like it's a movie. This is not a movie. It's my life.

Poor Aphrodite. She must be mentally unstable to think this is a movie. She's probably thinking 'Aaawww' like people say when watching movies and it gets all sappy and stuff.

"You know Nico," I say as we lean in. "Christmas isn't really that bad when I think about it." At those words, he closed the space between us. No mistletoe.

* * *

**I don't know if you cared for it or not. That was the end, if you didn't like it, sorry, but that is the end. I bet you liked it though, because you just did because, I don't know why! You just did! If you didn't, you'll have to take that up with Leo, who will burn you to a crisp if you complain.**


End file.
